


Peter Parker Protection Platoon

by WelpIAmAMess



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves Peter!!!, Multi, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Protection Platoon, Peter Parker Protection Squad, Tony is gonna get a heart attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpIAmAMess/pseuds/WelpIAmAMess
Summary: I believe the Peter Parker Protection squad should actually be called Peter Parker Protection Platoon!There are 39 People platoon.1 Officer, 11 Non-commissioned Officers, 27 Enlisted Soldiers. 3 people in the Platoon Headquarters: a Platoon Leader, Platoon Sergeant, and a RATELO (radio and telephone operator).Here is my proof that it is a Platoon:(SEE NOTES!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guyyyyyysssss! Ekkkkk I am excited but also hate myself for starting another fic!
> 
> So the order I put in the summary has no importance it’s just me remembering them as I go.  
> And the difference between Non-Commisioned Officers and Enlisted Soldiers is Non-Commisioned can’t constantly protect Peter like they either have no powers or they aren’t on earth a lot!
> 
> Platoon Leader: Tony Stark  
> Platoon Sergeant: May Parker  
> RATELO: Ned Leeds  
> Officer: Pepper Potts  
> Non-commissioned Officers:  
> 1: Groot  
> 2: Happy Hogan  
> 3: James “Rhodey” Rhodes  
> 4: Peter Quill  
> 5: Drax  
> 6: Rocket  
> 7: Mantis  
> 8: Abe (AcaDeca Squad)  
> 9: Cindy (AcaDeca Squad)  
> 10: Liz Allen (AcaDeca Squad)  
> 11: Betty (AcaDeca Squad)  
> Enlisted Soldiers:  
> 1: Natasha Romanov  
> 2: James “Bucky” Barnes  
> 3: Sam Wilson  
> 4: Stephen Strange  
> 5: Steve Rogers  
> 6: Gamora  
> 7: Harley Keener  
> 8: Clint Barton  
> 9: Thor  
> 10: Bruce Banner  
> 11: Nick Fury  
> 12: Carol Danvers  
> 13: Wade Wilson  
> 14: Matt Murdock  
> 15: T'challa  
> 16: Phil Coulson  
> 17: Maria Hill  
> 18: Laura Barton  
> 19: Scott Lang  
> 20: Hope Van Dyne  
> 21: MJ  
> 22: Miles Morales  
> 23: Valkyrie  
> 24: Loki  
> 25: Shuri  
> 26: Wanda Maximoff  
> 27: Vision

Now many people would say Tony Stark is a careless, reckless, and a quite detached person. Well that might have been semi true with a certain people but the second Peter Parker waltzed into his life he’s pretty sure he’s just been having a constant heart attack.

He has since almost gotten used to the ranting about small things, the Gen-Z jokes, and constant puppy eyes. Even so the one thing he will never get used to will be how often the kid gets hurt with out telling him.

So the day Tony had to carry Peter to the Med Bay after a horrible stab wound he decided he needed to take drastic measures.

So he made the chat:

The Peter Parker Protection Platoon

He might regret this later.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark has added:  May Parker, Ned Leeds, Pepper Potts, Groot, Happy Hogan, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Peter Quill, Drax Rocket, Mantis, Abe, Cindy, Liz Allen, Betty, Natasha Romanov, James “Bucky” Barnes, Sam Wilson, Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, Gamora, Harley Keener, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury, Carol Danvers, Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock, T'challa, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Laura Barton, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, MJ, Miles Morales, Valkyrie, Loki, Shuri, Wanda Maximoff, Vision to the Chat: The Peter Parker Protection Platoon

 

Tony Stark: Don’t make me regret this!

 

 _Clint Barton has changed_ Tony Stark _‘s_ _name to_ **TONY STANk!!!**

 

 **TONY STANK!!!** : WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony questions what the hell he just signed up for. And Clint wallows in his misery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I sit here unable to breathe due to a cold, I recieve a email. It tells me I have gotten multiple people to enjoy my story and one person to already comment. I decide I must continue.

**TONY STANK!!!** : WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

 

Clint Barton: huh suddenly i can’t read...

 

Steve Rogers: whatisthistonyhowdoyouworkthis

 

_Clint Barton has changed_ Steve Rogers  _‘s name to_ Old Captain Spangley

 

**TONY STANK!!!** : what have I done????

 

_Clint Barton has changed_ **TONY STANK!!!** _‘s name to_ regrets were had

 

_Clint Barton has changed their name to_ The One True Birb Boi

 

_The One True Birb Boi has changed_ Natasha Romanov  _‘s name to_ NatNat the Budapest Bud

 

NatNat the Budapest Bud: Clint

 

The One True Birb Boi: yes ma’am

 

regrets were had: hooooowwwww

 

NatNat the Budapest Bud: It’s a secret Tin Can.

 

regrets were had: i wish i didn’t need this chat...

regrets were had: guys Peter got hurt again and I need help

 

Cindy Moon: wait! You mean to tell me that this chat isn’t an actual prank and because Peter is an adorable idiot genius who can’t keep his identity you have added 6 high school students to a chat full of the avengers so we could stop him from getting hurt???? MY WIG!

 

Harley Keener: make like 7 teenagers 

 

Miles Morales: um 8

 

Shuri: 9 bitches!

 

Old Captain Spangely:  languageandtonthelp

 

Bucky: steve my boi stop being old

 

Shuri: ah i have taught him so well

 

regres were had: why did I do this...

 

The One True Birb Boi: ha! cause peter is so important to you that you would suffer through us assholes!


	3. Teenargers man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes teenagers don’t want adult supervision...

_Shuri has changed their name to_ Shuwuri

 

_Shuwuri has changed_ T’Challa  _‘s name to_ The Furry

 

The Furry: Shuri what have I told you? I am not a furry!

 

Shuwui: that’s just what furry would say, furry

 

Ned Leeds:IODYEKLIJJKOJKGIIFDDIKKJ

 

Abe: Um Ned buddy you ok?

 

Mj: oh he’s fine, he just finally turned on his phone and he’s having a nerdgasm

 

_Mj has changed_ Ned Leeds  _‘s name to_ Loser

 

Old Captain Spangely: idontbelievethatsverynice

 

Loser: !!! Mj! *gasp* have I reached honarary loser status since Beter isnt here?!

Loser: don’t worry Captain America sir! it’s out of endearment!

 

regrets were had: what do you mean “since Beter isn’t here”? do you normally call him loser?

 

Mj: yes

 

Shuwui: I like you

 

Mj: ohihkhkkujvonhlhljipf

 

Loser: Mj you useless lesbian...

 

Mj: shut up

 

Rhodey: Tony

 

regrets were had: yes honey bear?

 

Rhodey: are you regretting this?

 

regrets were had: <——

 

Rhodey: good

 

***********************

Shuwui has added Mj, Loser, Harely Keener, Miles Morales, Abe, Cindy, Betty, and Liz to the chat Old People Suck

 

_Shuwui_ _has_ _changed_ Mj ‘s _name_ _to_ Useless Lesbian

 

_Shuwui has changed Miles Morales ‘s name to Spiderboi 2.0_

 

_Shuwui has changed Harley Keener ‘s name to That smart bitch_

_Shuwui has changed_ Abe _‘s name to_ Aberacatabra

 

_Shuwui has changed Cindy ‘s name to Loo the who_

 

_Shuwui has changed_ Betty _‘s name_ Betty than you

 

_Shuwui has changed_ Liz _‘s name to_ eLIZabethan aged bean

 

Shuwui: so should we add Beter?

 

Loser: yes give me my bi disaster of a child!

 

_Shuwui has add Peter Parker to the chat Old People Suck_  

 

_Shuwui has changed Peter Parker ‘s name to Beter-man_

 

Beter-man: ... what is happening...?

 


	4. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just please read

So I feel like a really bad writer, like I’m not updating enough. I keep seeing a bunch of ideas I want to do, but I want to update this. The biggest thing is I am unsure where I want to take this. So I’m sorry about the crazy updating schedule. So please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Btw Cindy, Abe, Betty, and Liz all know Peter is Spooderman cause that boy is a mess and accidentally told him and now they protect!


End file.
